instants de pause
by ylg
Summary: un bref interlude entre deux séances de pose : Kate et Eliane pendant la création du tableau.


Titre : instants de pause   
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Candélabres  
Genre : flirt (au dix-neuvième siècle)  
Couple : Kate/Eliane  
Rating : j'espère que PG pourra suffire pour nos critères actuels !  
Disclaimers : tous les Candélabres appartiennent à Maître Algésiras, je ne fais que les emprunter un p'tit peu

Cette histoire a été écrite en supposant que le tableau a été peint avec tous ses personnages à la fois, par un vrai Liam, et qu'à cette époque, les Candélabres avaient été humains…  
Je crois que je l'ai écrite sous l'influence des livres de miss Sarah Waters (Caresser le velours, Du bout des doigts) je ne sais pas si ça se verra beaucoup.   
Vous pouvez la considérez comme _prequel_ de "Une lumière dans la nuit"

88888

La main du peintre volète inlassablement au-dessus de la toile. Ici la brosse étale un aplat de couleur, là un pinceau fin dépose de petites touches, rehausse un jeu de lumière et de reflets. Les visages prennent peu à peu consistance sur le canevas. De l'autre côté du chevalet cependant, les modèles commencent à se lasser.  
Les corps se raidissent de tenir la pose. Certains esprits s'enlisent, se laissent gagner par la torpeur ; d'autres au contraire bouillonnent, leurs pensées se heurtent, rebondissent contre les parois de leurs crânes sans trouver d'exutoire. Les membres s'engourdissent ou fourmillent. La lumière qui pleut sur la scène se prend dans les cils, fatigue les yeux. La dernière pause semble bien loin et les mille petits désagréments du corps se font sentir. L'odeur de l'huile stagne sur la terrasse inondée de soleil.

Quand enfin Liam décide que la lumière a trop tourné pour qu'il puisse poursuivre, il autorise ses modèles à prendre congé. Soupir général de soulagement, quelques 'ouf !', un 'c'est pas trop tôt' exaspéré –Sophie, sans doute. Ils étirent leurs membres endoloris, quelques articulations craquent. L'un après l'autres ils quittent la terrasse et s'égaillent dans la demeure. Certains, comme Miguel ou Djemaïl, partent sans un mot, d'autres échangent quelques commentaires, entament une conversation.

Eliane s'arrange pour suivre sans en avoir l'air Katherine qui s'éclipse dans la pénombre fraîche d'un couloir. Elle se laisse fasciner par une main blanche se posant sur la nuque gracile. Les doigts fins de Katherine massent le côté raidi de son cou, là où les petits cheveux frisés portent des ombres grises sur la chair.

Mue par une impulsion, Eliane s'enhardit à poser sa main sur celle de Katherine. Katherine se fige un bref instant puis se laisse aller. Encouragée, Eliane pose les mains à plat sur ses épaules, remonte sur la nuque et se met à masser délicatement les muscles tendus. Katherine laisse échapper un petit soupir. Elle se prête volontiers au contact un moment avant de se dérober.

Eliane amorce un mouvement de recul, craignant d'être allée trop loin.

Mais quand Katherine lui prend le poignet et murmure « attends », rien dans son geste ni sa voix ne lui fait reproche. Elle lui passe le bras autour des épaules pour la diriger vers la terrasse à présent déserte. Sa main glisse brièvement dans son dos alors qu'elle prend la tête et Eliane se laisse entraîner. Katherine va s'accouder à la balustrade pendant qu'Eliane la suit à distance.

Elle vient la rejoindre à pas mesurés. Décidant de prendre son geste comme une invite, elle se place à son côté et fait remonter sa main le long du dos jusqu'à l'épaule. Elle reprend le massage. Le tissu froissé crisse légèrement sous ses doigts ; elle peut sentir la chaleur du corps de Katherine filtrer à travers.

Tandis qu'Eliane s'applique à détendre la raideur de sa nuque, Katherine détache les boutons à ses poignets, porte les mains à l'échancrure de la veste. Tentant de ne pas gêner Eliane, elle commence à la faire glisser de ses épaules puis dans son dos. Mais Eliane s'interrompt.

« Quoi ?  
-Tu… hum, tu n'as pas peur d'être vue d'en bas ? »

Les joues d'Eliane prennent la teinte écarlate d'un soleil couchant et Katherine désigne d'un bref mouvement du menton les sombres ruelles en contrebas. Désertes, à cette heure.

« Personne ne regarde jamais vers en haut. Et quand bien même, nous sommes dans la lumière, personne ne peut nous voir.  
-Tout de même…  
-Le soleil nous cache, même si quelqu'un regarde, il sera ébloui et ne nous verra pas. »

Une telle occasion ne se représentera sans doute pas, autant en profiter, accepte Eliane. Et puis, nous ne faisons rien de mal. Non, rien. Katherine a raison, personne n'en saura rien, et même si quelqu'un, mais ça n'arrivera pas, même si, si quelqu'un voyait, nous ne faisons rien dont nous aurions à rougir, se répète-t-elle. Et de toutes façons, aucun des autres n'aurait l'idée de revenir vers la terrasse à cette heure. Surtout hors des heures de pose. Alors…

Après avoir ôté sa veste, Katherine dégrafe le bouton de son jabot de dentelle. Juste pour être à l'aise, elle n'ira bien évidemment pas plus loin. Cependant ses mains s'élèvent et dénouent la résille qui retient ses cheveux. Un ample mouvement de la tête répand les lourdes boucles blondes sur ses épaules. La vivacité avec laquelle la nuque souple s'incurve rassure Eliane sur l'efficacité du massage. Mais cela signifie aussi qu'il n'est plus nécessaire qu'elle touche encore le cou de cygne de Katherine, à présent. Elle ne peut que regarder l'épaisse crinière et ne pense même pas à l'impudeur de la chose.

En fait, avec Katherine, cela semble tout à fait innocent, parfaitement naturel. Alors Eliane autorise se main à venir rencontrer la cascade de lumière, à y plonger. Katherine se tourne lentement vers Eliane. Elle porte la main au niveau de sa poitrine, froissant sa résille dans son poing fermé. Puis elle desserre les doigts et la laisse échapper en expliquant, d'air un air de s'excuser presque

« Je me sens entravée quand mes cheveux sont attachés. »

Eliane hoche brièvement la tête et Katherine avance les mains vers son visage dans un geste mesuré. Elle frôle le satin des joues au passage, avant de glisser sur les tempes. Elle tâtonne un peu à la recherche des épingles, les ôte l'une après l'autre. Elle doit se pencher en avant pour les atteindre et Eliane retient son souffle comme leurs visages se rapprochent jusqu'à s'effleurer presque. Quand la dernière est retirée, elle les laisse toutes échapper. Elles viennent rejoindre la résille dans un chapelet de légers tintements métalliques.

Le chignon s'effondre doucement entre les mains de Katherine. Le spiralement châtain se défait et coule dans le dos d'Eliane en un rideau coupé net juste en dessous des épaules. Katherine accompagne le mouvement, glissant avec légèreté le long d'une mèche.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux, tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être leur donner un peu plus de liberté, de temps en temps.  
-Non, ils ne sont pas beaux. Ils sont d'une couleur fade, terne. Et puis je n'arrive à les faire pousser, ils s'abîment trop vite et je dois constamment couper les pointes. Pas comme les tiens. Toi, tu as de beaux cheveux. Même s'ils sont un peu pâles, ils attirent la lumière, la reflètent… ils ont l'air vivants.  
-Mais tu n'as pas idée du temps que je mets à me coiffer. Epais et bouclés comme ils sont, ils sont continuellement emmêlés. »

La main de Katherine dans ses cheveux donne à Eliane l'impression que sa poitrine est complètement vide et que son cœur y palpite comme un oiseau en cage. Elle se dit en son for intérieur qu'elle voudrait bien les brosser chaque jour, tout le temps qu'il faudra. Mais elle garde ça pour elle, et à la place avoue

« Je trouve les miens trop encombrants. Je voudrais bien pouvoir les couper court, si je ne peux pas les avoir longs.  
-Tu aurais un peu l'air d'un garçon, non ? quoique… c'est vrai que tu pourrais être mignonne. »

Aucune ne précisera que ça ne se fait pas. Elles le savent très bien l'une et l'autre.

Et Eliane y pense… la main de Katherine glisse sur toute la longueur de ses cheveux, mais ses doigts n'iront pas plus loin. Pour la toucher, ils devraient s'insinuer entre les longues mèches, et même pour elles le geste paraîtrait trop osé. Mais si elle avait les cheveux courts… au lieu de cela, la main de Katherine passerait facilement dans sa crinière, sans effort, elle viendrait caresser naturellement sa tête.

Mais ça ne se fait pas, ça ne se fait pas.

« En fait, je me sens presque nue, quand mes cheveux flottent au vent, comme ça.  
-Ah. Pardon, je n'avais pas réalisé…  
-Non, ce n'est pas grave ! ça ne me gêne pas, là. Nous sommes entre nous, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si n'importe qui pouvait me voir. Enfin, il n'y a que nous –non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je… mais, si quelqu'un arrivait, là… enfin… »   
Eliane s'embrouille, préfère se taire. Elle n'ose plus se justifier, et encore moins préciser que le goût de l'interdit fait battre son cœur encore plus fort.

C'est au tour de Katherine de passer dans le dos d'Eliane. Elle lui lisse les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Elle les fait couler entre ses doigts, les démêle sommairement. Puis elle les rassemble dans une natte qu'elle prend soin de ne pas trop serrer. Eliane vibre avec chaque mouvement et se prend à souhaiter avoir de vrais cheveux de jeune fille comme il faut, qui lui tomberaient jusqu'à le taille.

Au moment de finir la tresse, Katherine s'aperçoit qu'elle a oublié de quoi la nouer. Elle porte la main à son cou, mais le col amidonné ne porte pas de ruban qu'elle pourrait détacher. Un bruit de tissu froissé se fait entendre un instant, puis un lourd froufrou lorsque les plis retombent. Katherine noue son ruban de satin blanc bien serré au bout de la natte, avec un nœud rappelant ceux des petites filles ou des poupées.

Sa main arrange les boucles du nœud puis descend des omoplates vers le creux de la taille pour inviter Eliane à lui faire face de nouveau. Elle réarrange encore une mèche derrière l'oreille.

« Là, c'est mieux comme ça, non ? » et Eliane acquiesce timidement.-Katherine étire une dernière fois sa nuque, penchant la tête loin en arrière et pousse un profond soupir qui résonne dans sa gorge. Leur moment de détente touche visiblement à sa fin, bien plus vite que ce qu'elles auraient espéré.

Eliane, d'elle-même, vient tresser les boucles blondes qui cascadent jusqu'ai creux des reins de Katherine. Devant Eliane Katherine hésite à retrousser jupe et jupon pour cueillir sa deuxième jarretière. Elle l'avait fait sans complexe tant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais de là à recommencer sous ses yeux… Mais Eliane ne semble pas y penser et règle le problème avant qu'il ne se pose. Elle s'éloigne de deux pas et ploie le genou. Elle ramasse épingles et résille d'une main, retenant pudiquement sa jupe de l'autre.

C'est son tour d'hésiter, tournant et retournant le résille entre ses doigts, répugnant presque à assujettir les boucles blondes en les y fourrant simplement. Katherine décide en fin de compte que là où les mèches lisses d'Eliane se seraient défaites au gré de ses mouvements, ses boucles à elle devraient faire tenir la tresse d'elle-même, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne sa chambre.

« Laisse, ça n'est pas la peine.  
-Tu ne vas pas traverser la maison en cheveux !  
-Ils tiendront bien tous seuls. »

Katherine récupère sa veste posée sur la balustrade, n'attendant pas qu'Eliane l'aide à la renfiler.

« Il faudrait rentrer à l'intérieur, les autres risquent de venir nous chercher. »

Il est bien sûr hors de question qui que ce soit pose les yeux sur elles à cet instant. Même si elles auraient voulu rester encore un peu seules, la trame de leur moment à deux s'effiloche. Les fils de leur isntant secret se dénouent de plus en plus vite, comme si l'un d'eux avait cassé. C'est vrai qu'à mesure que le temps passe, elles s'approchent toujours un peu plus de la limite à ne pas franchir, et prennent effectivement le risque d'être surprises par quelqu'un.

Elles quittent la lumière de leur terrasse et s'engouffrent dans les couloirs obscurs de la demeure. L'une prend la suite de l'autre en ayant l'air d'emprunter le même chemin presque par hasard. Elles ne peuvent même pas dire si la prochaine séance de pose amènera une nouvelle occasion d'être ensemble ou s'il faudra trouver d'autres circonstances.

88888

Ohlàlà, je crois que j'ai fait de Kate une allumeuse ! pardon !


End file.
